The present invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory chip, and more particularly to a pattern structure of input and output tracks for transferring magnetic bubble information into and out of minor loops.
There have heretofore been known various types of input and output tracks in magnetic bubble memories. The prior art track patterns, however, are disadvantageous in that the speed at which information can be propagated along the input and output tracks is relatively low and consequently, the data transfer rate is low.